


I can see your underwear

by scalira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Smut, Spanking Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalira/pseuds/scalira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can see your underwear.”</p><p>Kira is fixing a light bulb and her shirt has crept up her stomach. She looks down on herself and sees that yes, her underwear is indeed visible over her skirt.</p><p>“You like it?” She asks, showing it off to Scott.</p><p>“Mhh,” he hums in approval, hooking a finger behind the waist of her thong and pulling her closer.</p><p>“I’d like it better if they were off,” he whispers in her ear. His breath makes chills run down Kira’s spine.</p><p>“We can take care of that,” she replies with a grin. She takes his hand and pulls him to the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can see your underwear

**Author's Note:**

> writing this made me develop a daddy kink as well and i hate it

“I can see your underwear.”

Kira is fixing a light bulb and her shirt has crept up her stomach. She looks down on herself and sees that yes, her underwear is indeed visible over her skirt.

“You like it?” She asks, showing it off to Scott.

“Mhh,” he hums in approval, hooking a finger behind the waist of her thong and pulling her closer.

“I’d like it better if they were off,” he whispers in her ear. His breath makes chills run down Kira’s spine.

“We can take care of that,” she replies with a grin. She takes his hand and pulls him to the bedroom.

* * *

“Har- harder,” she gasps, hearing the satisfying sound of Scott’s hand hitting her ass. Her fingers dig into the sheets and she bites down on the mattress when he spanks her again, sending electricity all over her body.

“Harder!” She begs, her voice more a groan than anything else. Scott spanks her again and the delightful burning pain spreads from her ass to her legs to her toes.

Kira is lying on Scott’s lap, ass in the air and face buried in the mattress, sweating and shivering and begging. She pushes her ass against his hand to silently ask him to spank her again, and so he does.

She didn’t find out she liked being spanked up until they were dating for over a year, when she was riding him and he accidentally spanked her really hard when he came. He had apologized, but Kira hadn’t thought there had been anything to apologize for. The slap on her ass had sent shivers all over het body and had been the start of a great orgasm.

After that time, she’d ask Scott to slap her ass during sex more often. He had been reluctant at first because he didn’t want to hurt her, but when she promised he could take care of her as long and hard as he wanted during the aftercare he’d complied. It had started with a soft slap here and there, but they had slowly evolved into a bit harder sex.

Kira is already a trembling mess, close to her first orgasm without even being really touched, when she fists the sheets and calls Scott daddy.

She can feel him freeze underneath her and she thinks she ruined it, already wants to turn around and apologize, but without a warning Scott’s hand comes down on her ass so hard she loses her balance.

“Oh!” She gasps, surprise and pleasant pain in her voice.

“Oh, _daddy_ , please. Again.” She knows she’s on slippery ice, not sure if Scott actually likes being called daddy or if he didn’t hear the first time, but when a low growl escapes his mouth she knows he likes it.

He hits her again, but this time his fingers linger on her ass. He lets his hand rest there long enough for Kira to grow impatient and then digs his nails into her sensitive skin and drags them over her butt.

Kira sharply takes in a breath and shudders.

“What do you want me to do?” Scott asks, his voice hoarse.

“I want you to make me cum.”

“How?”

“I want to ride you,” Kira says, already crawling off his lap and standing up. She looks down at Scott, who’s naked except for his tented boxers, and makes a move to take them off.

“What do we say?” Scott raises an eyebrow at her, pushes her hand away.

Kira is confused for a second, but then she innocently smiles at him.

“ _Please_ let me ride you, daddy.”

Scott doesn’t look convinced, so Kira straddles him and sits down on his boxers.

“Please,” she whispers in his ear, licking his earlobe.

She feels Scott shudder underneath her, feels his hard dick against her heat. She grinds on him to tease him.

“Please, daddy. Please.”

“Good girl,” Scott says breathlessly, pushing her off to yank off his underwear.

Kira sinks down on his cock, carefully guiding him in. When he’s all the way inside, she starts grinding and rolling her hips.

“Mhhhh,” Scott moans, his head falling backwards as he grips her ass to hold onto something.

“Spank me again daddy. Please.”

Scott does as asked, hitting her harder with each spank. She pants as she gets closer to orgasm, seeks support on Scott’s knees as she falls backwards to get better friction. Scott takes a nipple in his mouth and sucks and bites it just like she likes.

“Are you gonna cum for daddy?” He groans when Kira shudders and digs her nails into his shoulders. She’s riding him so that she rubs her clit on his abdomen and she can feel her orgasm building in her stomach.

“Oh, oh, daddy, I’m so close - so - so cl-” The rest of her sentence is lost in a scream as she comes undone. Waves of pleasure crash over her and she feels like this orgasm is gonna last forever. Scott devours her neck as she cums, leaving possessive bite marks on her throat.

Scott climaxes right after her, choking on her name and biting into her shoulder. His nails dig into the sensitive skin of her ass, which makes Kira gasp and whisper his name.

She carefully gets off him and lies down on her stomach, her butt too sore to rest on.

Now’s the fun part for Scott - aftercare. He cleans them up and gets her favorite lotion from the bathroom, together with a glass of water. He gently rubs the lotion on her (now not so sexually pleasant) painful ass and she can feel him draw a smiley on one of her buttckeeks. Then he moves on to her back and gives her a massage, carefully tending to the bitemark he left on her shoulder and sealing the massage with a kiss on the bruise.

“Here, drink up.” He hands her the glass of water after he cleans his hands with a towel and waits for her to finish it before crawling in bed with her and pulling the sheets over their naked bodies.

He cuddles up with her and gives her a sweet kiss on the lips.

“Everything okay?” He asks. He always asks that after sex.

“Mhh,” Kira hums, her eyes closed and her throat sore with exhaustion.

“Love you,” she manages to say before she drifts off to sleep.

“Love you, too, baby.”


End file.
